


Sa Gawing Kanan.

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Subok lang
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marami nang oras si Sehun, alaala lang ang wala.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Sa Gawing Kanan.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seuljhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/gifts).



> Borrowed by Jensen and the Flips

Parang may _kulang_...

Sa bawat paglingon,

lagi akong may hinahanap.

Gusto kong maramdaman...

Sa bawat pagdilat,

lagi akong may sinusubukan.

Pero wala.

Wala akong nakita;

walang dumampi;

wala akong nadama.

Hindi natumbasan,

ng kahit anong kayang bayaran.

Hindi natagpuan,

ng kahit na sinong magaling sa taguan.

Hindi napunuan,

ng kahit na sino man.

Isa lang siguro 'tong kathang-isip na naiwan,

ng huling nanirahan.

Kaya't sa huling pagkakataon,

handa na akong hindi na muli lumingon.

Ngunit sa gawing kana'y,

kanina pa pala mayroong nag-aantay.

May hinahanap ka rin ba?

ang nais malaman ng bagong salta.

Marami pa siyang gustong tanungin,

kung nanatili lang sana ang iyong tingin.

Pero salamat,

sapagkat sa ilang segundong itinuon,

para akong _nakumpleto_.

**Author's Note:**

> Isa itong pasasalamat sa mundong ibinahagi mo sa akin, sa amin.
> 
> Hango ito sa 'di paglingon ni Jae sa ending ng wrong timing, at ang paglingon ni Shixun sa kanya sa huling panel ng video nila.


End file.
